rêves illogiques
by Hima-oneesan
Summary: Les vulcains rêves d'une manière logique. Spock, demi-vulcain, en fait depuis peu , des reves beaucoup trop illogiques et remplis d'émotions.


Bonjour à tous , petit OS sans prétention,

Au moins un texte que j 'ai finis par écrire entièrement.D'ailleurs, Je m'excuse de ne jamais avoir finis les autres textes….

Je comptais jamais réécrire, car c'est assez dur pour moi qui ne pense pas avec des mots.

A la base ce OS devait être une BD courte Et elle le saura dans un futur proche ( oui , j 'attend juste l'achat de ma tablette, mais 600 euros , faut les sortir)

Je pense que ce OS est plutôt graphique.

Je sortirait un autre Chapitre quand elle sortira pour vous prévenir si vous êtes intéressé (demi / fin 2019 .. 600 euros :( ) sur un tumblr où je mettrais au propre tous mes dessins sur mes couples préféré ! (rester connecté, j'en ai beaucccccccccoup à mettre au propre))

Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même .

llllllll&&&&&&lllllll

.

Les rêves récents de Spock étaient illogiques et inhabituel.

Pas parce qu'il ne rêvait jamais comme les autres espèces croyaient au sujet des vulcains.

Non, ces rêves là étaient différents. Depuis sa petite enfance, du début de ses souvenirs, il ne rêvait que de mathématique, de physique ou de biochimie de façon logique et rationnel. Chaque pensées et chaque rêves n'étaient là que pour lui permettre de bien intégrer les connaissances acquises lors de la journée ou des journées sachant que les vulcains ne dormaient pas chaque jour.

Les vulcains étaient logique jusqu'à dans leurs rêves.

Mais cette nuit là, c'était le plus illogique de ses rêves.

Il voyait sa mère qui lui souriait, elle était belle pensait Spock. Jamais de sa vie il avait pensé une chose aussi illogique. Jamais il n'avait laissé court à ses émotions. Ces yeux et son cerveau étaient conditionnés pour l'analyse. . Aucune place n'était pour la sensibilité

"Robot"

La voix de Bones résonnait tout autour de lui.

Sa mère le pris dans ses bras , il sentait la chaleur.

La chaleur d'une mère pour son fils. amour .

"Gobelin sans émotions"

Non, non. Il aimait sa mère , il le réalisa que à cette instant, mais il l'aimait. C'était un fait qui l'effrayait.

Il voulait rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

"Toujours ?"

Sa mère lui parlait avec un demi sourire et en larmes . elles coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle s'écarta tout en gardant ses mains dans celle de Spock.

"Spock, ce n'est pas possible … 'Toujours' est illogique"

Elle marqua une pause, il sentit qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

Un silence plana, il regarda ses mains mêlées au sienne dans un instant nostalgique.

"Spock regarde moi"

Le vulcain à contre cœur lâcha de ses yeux les mains entremêlées pour se déporter vers les yeux de sa mère.

"Tu as échoué … tu m'as laisser mourir"

Elle commençait à disparaître. Spock sera ses mains le plus fort possible en paniquant.

Il entendait des milliers de voix autour , paniqués.

Des cris , des pleures dans un brouhaha aussi insupportable que la disparition de sa mère qui ne resta que ses mains que Spock ne voulait toujours pas lâcher.

Et d'un coup,

plus rien , juste le vide.

Spock au milieu de ce rien et de ce noir , était seul.

Il vit alors une petit lumière , si petite et si fragile mais d'une tel luminosité dans ce noir si sombre.

Il l'a pris dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas la lâcher comme il avait lâché celle de sa mère , il devait la protéger.

Sa chaleur était réconfortante.

La petite lumière s'allongea pour en faire un petit fil qui se dirigeait vers le noir comme un chemin de lumière.

Spock ne pouvait que la suivre la glissant sans la lâcher de ses mains.

la lumière s'intensifiait à chaque de ses pas , comme la chaleur qui se diffusait de ce lien vers son corps.

C'était agréable.

Le lien se rétracta pour former une petite boule qui se mit au creux de sa main qu'il serra , ne voulant l'abandonner. Il la serra , serra , ne perdant pas sa chaleur.

Deux orbes bleues lui apparurent devant lui, juste devant lui.

Magnifique , il ne pouvait pas s'y détacher.

Il sentait comme avec sa mère la même chaleur mais en plus puissante .

Il se sentait tout petit face à cette chaleur tel que le soleil. Un soleil avec des yeux bleus d'une force déstabilisante.

Il sera plus fort sur une gorge qui s'était matérialisé sous ses doigts, un homme possédant deux yeux bleus suffoquant sous lui

Alors qu'il avait l'ascendance sur lui, alors que ses mains étaient sur son coup tel un prédateur sur sa proie,Il se sentait faible en face de cette force.

Cet homme n'avait peur de rien même si sa trachée était compressé ne laissant l'air passé.

C'était illogique, il avait peur de cet homme, peur de ce qu'il représentait. Il avait trop d'émotion qui remontait.L'homme sous lui l'agaçait, s'énervait , l' ensorcelait. Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté des émotions.

Il détestait cela , il voulait les jeter . Il voulait juste que la source de tout ça disparaît .

Il voulait que cet homme disparaisse.

Et il disparaissait. la corde s'effrita petit à petit , la lumière s'atténua.

Il vit alors son visage et ses yeux rouges qui était imbibé d'émotions tout comme ses yeux imbibés de larmes.

Il essaya de toucher ce visage qui lui ressemblait mais une vitre lui fit barrage.

Il glissa sa main contre elle.

L'angoisse le prit , sa main n'était plus seule. Une autre était derrière le touchant la vitre les sépara

Des yeux bleues le regardèrent, suppliant presque. L'homme mourrait et lui ne le voulait pas.

C'était illogique, juste avant il voulait le voir disparaître mais maintenant que cela était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux , il ne voulait plus.

C'était illogique , ces cellules étaient irradiés jusqu'à la plus petite cellule de son corps. Ce corps qui mourrait . Et tout être vivant meurt.

Mais pour lui, c'était impossible que cet homme mourrait. il était immortel . Évitant de justesse toujours la mort.

Le lien disparaît et le soleil mourait.

Illogique , son cerveau angoissait , il existait forcément un moyen de le sauver , il en était sûr.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Ses yeux, la chaleur s'éteignaient.

La main tombait. Et rien ne pouvait changer ce fait .

Et spock était à nouveau seul dans le noir.

Le lien était brisé.

Rage, tristesse , toutes les émotions étaient illogique.

Une violence contrôlait son corps .

Il devait frapper et détruire la source qui avait brisé ce lien et qui l'avait brisé .

"Jim peux être sauver"

Espoir,

Illogique, Il est mort .

Une mort palpable est un fait immuable.

La lumière revenait , l'entourait, c'était une corde si douce ,et si belle.

Des larmes revenaient sur ses joues . Il était juste heureux.

Une émotion.

Spock se réveilla, les yeux rougis.

Il ressentait encore le vide laissé par le lien brisé et l'espoir et la joie qui l'avait envahie.

Il voulait retrouver ce lien en dehors du rêve. Il devait être réel.

Être sûre qu'il était bien vivant.

Les pensées l'avaient amené devant la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce était vide, si vide.

Mais il sentait l'homme à travers son lien , Il ne pouvait le voir . Mais la sensation était toujours là.

L'homme, ce soleil, était là sur le lit , le regardait de ses yeux si bleues et si rouge .

Il était dans le même état que spock à son réveil.

Le vulcain s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant cet homme et le toucha.

Illogiquement, il voulait juste vérifier son existence.

Il sentit la main de l'homme , celle qui était tombé dans ses songes, chaude sur sa joue, réalisant enfin ce que l'homme représentait pour lui.

"T'hy'la".

.

llllllll&&&&&llllll

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)

je suis sûre qu'il reste pas mal de fautes … :(

J'espere aussi bien avoir retranscrit le côté graphique .

si vous voyez des fautes , ne pas hésiter.

Bisous !

peut etre à bientot pour d'autres textes


End file.
